Little Surprise
by HistoryRepeating
Summary: It's the first Easter for the Ricardos and the Mertzes in their new home in Connecticut and Ethel has some special news for Fred.


It was April and Easter was almost here.

This was a very special Easter for the Ricardos and the Mertzes. This will be their first Easter in their new home, the first Easter they will not spend in their apartment in New York.

Little Ricky came down the stairs and sat at the table.

"Good morning, mommy", little Ricky said.

"Oh, good morning, sweetheart. Did you sleep well?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, I did. What's for breakfast? I'm so hungry!" little Ricky said.

"I'm gonna bring you some cereals and a yummy orange juice", Lucy smiled.

"Oh, great! Thank you, mommy", little Ricky smiled.

Right in that moment Ricky came down the stairs.

"Good morning, partner", Ricky smiled at little Ricky, "good morning, Lucy".

"Oh, good morning, dear", Lucy kissed him and poured him a cup of coffee.

"Easter is in two days. I can't wait!" little Ricky smiled.

"Oh, yes! Can you believe it, Lucy? Our first Easter here", Ricky smiled.

"It seems like only yesterday that we moved here", Lucy said.

"Are you excited?" Ricky asked little Ricky.

"Yes, daddy! I can't wait", little Ricky smiled.

"That's great, partner. Now eat. You don't want to be late for school", Ricky said.

"Alright, daddy", little Ricky said.

"Little Ricky, how would you like to go after school with daddy and uncle Fred to the market to buy all the things we need for cooking and baking?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, boy! I would love that! Can I go with you, daddy?" little Ricky asked.

"Of course, partner", Ricky smiled.

A few minutes later little Ricky's school bus came.

"Come on, honey. Your bus is here", Lucy said.

"Okay. Goodbye!" little Ricky said.

"Bye, sweetie. Now, be a good boy", Lucy said.

"I will, mommy", little Ricky replied.

"Well, honey, I need to be going, too. See ya later", Ricky said.

"Already? Well, bye", Ricky kissed Lucy.

After he left, Lucy walked to her kitchen and started doing the dishes. Ethel came to Lucy's house, looking a little bit nervous.

"Lucy! Lucy! Where are you?" Ethel yelled.

"In the kitchen. Girl, what's the matter?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, Lucy! I need to tell you something", Ethel looked so nervous and happy, both at the same time.

"Lucy, remember when I told you that I don't feel very well, that I feel, like your grandmother told, dauncy? And, you told me to go visit doctor?" Ethel asked.

"Yes, I do, girl. Ethel, what's the matter?" Lucy started to worry.

"Well, I went to doctor today. Lucy, we're havin' a baby!" Ethel said.

"What? We're havin' a baby?" Lucy was excited.

"Yes! We're having a baby! I'm... I'm gonna be a mother", Ethel started to cry.

"Oh, that's amazing! What are you crying about?" Lucy hugged her.

"Oh, Lucy, I just can't believe it! I can't wait!" Ethel smiled.

"Neither can I. Oh, just imagine it. You and Fred are going to become parents! How about us? We will also be something?" Lucy asked.

"Why, Lucy, of course! You and Ricky will be the godparents!" Ethel smiled.

"Oh, girl, that's great! What do want? A boy or a girl?" Lucy asked excitedly.

"I don't know yet, it really doesn't matter as long as the baby is healthy", Ethel smiled, "but, Lucy, how am I gonna tell Fred the news? I know when he will hear it, he'll be on a floor."

"I don't know. Why don't you tell him on Easter?" Lucy asked.

"That's a good idea! But, I don't know when. He needs to be sitting while hearing the news", Ethel laughed, "beside, I want it to be a special moment".

"Why don't you tell him when the two of you will have dinner?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, girl, that ought to do it! I'll do that. But, you must not tell anybody", Ethel said.

"My lips are sealed", Lucy said, "do you want a cup of coffee? I just made some for Ricky and he was rushing to the work".

"Oh, sure!" Ethel smiled.

Ethel soon went home. She only need to keep a secret about a baby for one day. She didn't know how will Fred react on news, but she was hoping we will be thrilled, too.

Lucy was really happy for her friend, just like Ethel was when Lucy found out she's going to have a baby. She sang quietly a whole day a song "There's a brand new baby in our house". Well, as quiet as her voice let her! She didn't want Fred to hear it before Ethel tell him.

Soon little Ricky came home.

"Hello, mommy!" he said.

"Oh, hello, baby! How was it at school?" Lucy asked.

"Good! Is daddy coming home soon? I can't wait till we go to the market!" little Ricky smiled.

"He'll be home soon. I made you some lunch", Lucy said.

While little Ricky was eating, Lucy was cleaning the house.

"Oh, darling, when you finish, go upstairs and practice your drums. Would you?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, sure, mommy", little Ricky smiled.

"Now, you're a good boy", Lucy smiled.

Lucy kept cleaning and singing quietly. Just in that minute, Ricky opened the door. He heard the lyrics of the song Lucy was singing and he started smiling.

"Oh, my! Lucy's s'pecting", Ricky thought to himself.

He didn't went to house, he went to the Mertzes house to have a talk with Fred.

Ethel opened the door.

"Oh, hi, Ricky!" Ethel smiled.

"Hi, Ethel! Where's Fred?" Ricky asked, still smiling.

"Oh, he's at the henhouse. What are you smiling about?" Ethel asked.

"Nothing, nothing. I'll go to see Fred. We're goin' to the market today", Ricky said.

"Oh, yes. I forgot all about it", Ethel said.

"Okay, see ya later", Ricky said and Ethel closed the door.

He went to the henhouse to find Fred.

"Fred? Where are you?" Ricky yelled.

"I'm here. What is it, Rick?" Fred asked.

"Fred, I just found out Lucy's s'pecting", Ricky said.

"She's what?" Fred asked.

"S'pecting!" Ricky said, but Fred didn't understand a thing, "she's havin' a baby!"

"Oh, congratulations, Rick!" Fred said, "did she just told you? I'm surprised Ethel didn't say anything today about it".

"Maybe she hasn't told Ethel. You know how she wanted that moment to be special when she told me about little Ricky. I just didn't had time then and she had to tell me in the club", Ricky said.

"Oh, yeah! Maybe she want you first to hear", Fred said, "how did she told you?"

"She hasn't told me yet", Ricky said.

"How do you know then that she's having a baby?" Fred was confused.

"Well, I just came home a few minutes ago. I opened the door and guess what? She was singing "There's a brand new baby in our house"." Ricky explained.

"Oh, well, congratulations again! Little Ricky's goin' to become an older brother", Fred said.

"Yes", Ricky smiled, "anyway, she'll tell me when she will want to tell me."

"Alright, Rick! We're still going today to the market?" Fred asked.

"Sure. Little Ricky's coming with us, too", Ricky said.

"Oh, good!" Fred smiled.

Ricky went into the house and saw Lucy cleaning.

"Lucy, I'm home!" Ricky said.

"Hi, honey! How was the work today?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, it was good. Lucy, you shouldn't do all this!" Ricky said, "take a seat, dear!"

"Ricky, why not?" Lucy was confused.

Lucy and Ricky sat together on the couch.

"Now, is there anything that you want to say to me?" Ricky asked with the big smile on his face.

"Well, not really!" Lucy smiled.

"Lucy! Are you sure?" Ricky asked.

"Positive, Sir!" Lucy gigled.

"Sure?" Ricky asked.

"Yes, honey. What's the matter?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing! Nothing! I just thought you wanted to tell me something", Ricky said.

"Why do think so?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I don't know", Ricky smiled, "I'm going to little Ricky and we're to the market".

"That's wonderful, honey!" Lucy smiled and kissed him.

Ricky, Fred and little Ricky went to buy a tree and Lucy and Ethel stayed at home.

"So, Rick, had she told you the news?" Fred asked Ricky.

"No, she didn't. She's acting very stange. Well, I guess all women in that condition do. Just remember what kind of problems we had with her when she was s'pecting Little Ricky".

"Oh, boy! Who could forget it?" Fred said, "are sure you can put up with Lucy again?"

"Of course! I can't wait! I hope it will be another boy. Although, it really doesn't matter as long as it is healthy", Ricky said.

"That's nice! Oh, boy, I don't know what I would do if Ethel would tell me she's expecting. I think I could not be a good father at my age", Fred said.

"Fred, I know I've never asked you about it, but why you and Ethel never had any children of your own? We're best friends, but we've never talked about it. You don't need to tell me if you don't want to", Ricky said.

"Well, actually, it's kind of a long story. Ethel always wanted to have children, I just never really had desiree to become a father. Eventually, when we were still in vaudeville, you remember, Ethel told me she was expecting. That was the reason why we left vaudeville and bought an apartment in New York. We thought that being a landlord would be a good job, not very risky and perfect for raising a child. I put the building in Ethel's name because if something would happen to me, she and the baby would be secured. Unfortunately, just after we settled down, we lost our baby. We didn't returned to vaudeville, just kept being landlords. We've tried for a child later, but it just didn't worked out. I feel so sorry for that now, that was the time when our marriage got worse", Fred said and thought about the moment when they heard that the baby is gone.

 _„Are you Mr. Mertz?" a very young doctor asked._

 _„That's me! How is my wife?" Fred asked nervously._

 _„Your wife is alright, but I'm sorry to tell you that she lost the baby", doctor said._

 _„What?" Fred couldn't believe the news, „I can't believe it! Does she knows?"_

 _„No, she's still sleeping", doctor replied._

 _„Can I see her? I'll tell her that the baby is gone", Fred said and the tear rolled down his cheek._

 _„Of course. Again, Mr. Mertz, I'm teribly sorry. There was nothing we could do", doctor said._

 _„Alright. When will she be able to go home?" Fred asked._

 _„In a day or two. We'll see how will she be", doctor replied._

 _„Alright! Thank you, doc", Fred smiled weakly and went to his wife's room._

 _Ethel was still sleeping and Fred started crying hard. This was probably the first time he was ever crying. He never cried as a child, nor as adult, but this hit him so hard. He held Ethel's hand, waiting for her to wake up. She looked so beautiful, her blond hair was lying on the pillow and she looked so peaceful._

 _Fred stayed with Ethel a whole night. Ethel woke up in the morning with strange feeling. She touched her stomach and realized there was no baby anymore. She started crying and her sobbing woke Fred up._

 _„Honey, are you up?" Fred asked._

 _„Fred, our baby is gone", Ethel barely said, choking in tears._

 _„I know, honey, I know! Don't cry, please, don't cry", Fred hugged her and the quiet sobbing continued the whole day._

 _„Honey, we still have each other, I know. But, I can't believe it, how could I let this happen?" Ethel cried._

 _„Darling, it's not your fault. Things like that just happen. It was my fault. How could I leave you alone?" Fred said._

 _„No, it's not your fault. It's mine! And, now our baby's gone", Ethel said._

 _„Ethel, please, don't cry! We'll try again. We will have a beautiful baby soon", Fred said._

 _„Are you sure?" Ethel asked._

 _„Yes, I am. Remember, honeybunch, I love you. That's all that matters now", Fred said._

 _„I love you, too", Ethel said._

"Oh, Fred! You've never told me that. I'm so sorry to hear it", Ricky said.

"Well, that's now the past. Please, Rick, let's not talk about it anymore", Fred said.

"Alright! No problem, Fred", Ricky put his hand on his shoulder.

„Let's go, daddy!" Little Ricky said.

„We're going, partner!" Ricky smiled at his little boy.

The boys soon returned home. They entered the house and the first thing they could smell were cookies Lucy and Ethel were making.

"Lucy, we're home!" Ricky yelled as they entered the house.

"Hi, mommy!" Little Ricky said.

"Ethel, are you here?" Fred asked.

The girls come from the kitchen, all covered in flour.

"Hi! Have you bought everything?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, we did!" Ricky said and turned to the girls, "what on Earth were you doing to look like that?"

"Oh, honey! We've been making cookies. We wouldn't look like that if we hadn't waste all the flour".

Everybody smiled.

"Well, we're gonna help you!" Ricky smiled.

"We are?" Fred asked.

"Sure, we can't let the girls do all the work", Ricky said.

"Can I help, too?" Little Ricky asked.

"Sure, partner!" Ricky smiled.

The five of them spent a really nice afternoon together. At the end of the day, they all sat together, drinking coffee, while Little Ricky drank milk, and eating cookies.

"Oh, boy! That was a nice day!" Ricky smiled.

"Indeed! Can you believe that Easter is in two days?" Lucy asked.

"Not at all!" Ricky said, "can you believe that this would be our first Easter here?"

"No, I can't! It's really wonderful here! Hey, Fred, don't eat all the cookies", Lucy started laughing.

"You're telling me! Look at the one who's been eating all night", Fred showed at Ethel, who was quietly eating.

"Oh, Fred, leave her alone!" Lucy smiled.

"Honeybunch, have you been considering a diet?" Fred asked.

"Oh, Fred, just shut up!" Ethel said, "and have you considering it? You should lose a few pounds as well".

"Oh, I'm just kidding!" Fred smiled.

"Little Ricky, it's time for you bedtime", Lucy turned to Little Ricky.

"Oh, alright, mommy! Good night, everyone!" Little Ricky said.

"Good night", everybody replied.

"Well, I think we should go, too", Ethel said, "it's getting rather late."

"Yes, or I'll be losing my beauty sleep", Fred said.

"Beauty sleep?" Ethel started to laugh.

"Yes, my beauty sleep! You could use it, too, you know", Fred said.

"Oh, you!" Ethel smiled, "well, good night, see ya tommorow."

The Mertzes went to their home and the Ricardos were getting ready to go to sleep.

"Honey, sure you have nothing to say to me?" Ricky asked, already being worried like every expecting father.

"Yes, honey! Ricky, what's the matter? You've been acting strange all day long", Lucy said.

"Nothing! I Just thought you want to say something to me", Ricky said.

"Yes, I do! I love you! And, now go to sleep", Lucy smiled.

"Oh, I love you, too! Good night, dear", Ricky said.

In their house Fred and Ethel were still talking.

"Fred, do you know that the Baileys are going to have a baby? Kay Bailey is expecting!" Ethel tried to start a conversation to tell Fred about the soon new member of their family.

"No, I didn't! That's swell!" Fred said, "do you know...?"

"Do I know what?" Ethel asked.

Fred wanted to tell Ethel how Ricky told him Lucy is expecting, but that would be unfair to Lucy, who need to tell news by herself when she want to share it with them.

"Nothing! And, hurry up, I can't sleep with the light on!" Fred said.

"Oh, you're very cranky lately! I hope it will not be like that when the...", Ethel suddenly stopped.

"When what? Is your mother coming again?" Fred asked.

"No, nothing! Go to sleep and try not to lose your sleep!" Ethel said.

"Well, good night!" Fred said.

"Good night!" Ethel said and turned down the lamp.

In the morning Ethel experinced the first morning sickness. The early morning nausea just hit her and she run to the bathrom. Soon she came out, still feeling awful. Fred was still peacefully sleeping, so she went downstairs to fix some breakfast. Her attention attracked a box that was in their living room, in the closet. It was a box with all of theirs treasured memories from vaudeville days. She opened it and suddenly, she was surrounded with lots of lost memories. She didn't open this box for a long time and when they moved from their New York apartment to the country, Fred just put it in their closet. The box has been there ever since. Nobody cared to move it. Ethel was looking at some of theirs photos from those old days and started crying. There was one beautiful photo of young man and young woman, photographed standing next to each other. Woman's hand was on her stomach, while the man's hand was on her hand. It was a photo took a day before their last show together. Ethel was pregnant by that time and they decided to settle down in New York. She turned the other side of the photo and found a date. The photo was taken on the 14th December, 1937.

Ethel knew how hard it was for Fred to left showbusiness, but still he did it. How much they did loved each other then and how their marriage got worse after she lost a baby. She blamed herself for that, he blamed himself. Still, they loved each other dearly. Ethel smiled through tears.

"Maybe this child will bring us back together again", she thought to herself.

Suddenly, she heard Fred coming downstairs and put all the photos in the box. She only took their photo before the last show and put it in her pocket. She tried to stop her tears as soon as possible.

"Oh, good morning, sleepy-head!" Ethel turned to Fred.

"Morning! Ethel, are you crying?" Fred asked.

"Oh, no, just something fell in my eye. The breakfast is on the table. I'll go to Lucy to bring her the eggs", Ethel said.

"Alright! I'm going to eat", Fred said.

Ethel put her coat and went outside, but she wasn't careful and the photo have fallen out of her pocket on the floor in living room.

After Fred finished his breakfast, he went to see where's Ricky and to ask him have Lucy told him that she's expecting. He noticed the photo on the floor and pick it up. He smiled, remembering that day. It was the last show they did together! Fred remembered how much he didn't want to become a father at first, but when he saw Ethel being so excited and doing all that little knitting, he became very excited himself. He couldn't wait to see the baby to grow up. Especially if it would be a boy! He would take him to basketball games. Fred suddenly remembered the day Ethel told him that he will became a father.

 _„Freddie, I went to the doctor today", Ethel said smiling, „you know what he told me why?"_

 _„What he said to you?" Fred asked, being busy fixing something before the show._

 _„Freddie, we're gonna have a baby!" Ethel exclaimed._

 _„What?! Honey, are you sure?" Fred asked._

 _„Yes", Ethel smiled._

 _„Did you get the second opinion?" Fred asked._

 _„Honey, that's an excellent doctor. Beside, I've been thinking that myself. Can you believe it?", Ethel smiled and then her face fadded as she saw Fred's face, „honey, aren't you happy?"_

 _„Yes, honeybunch, I am", Fred said, „just that I didn't expect a child so early in marriage"._

 _„We've been married for five years. I don't think that's early! Were you sure when you told me that you want to have children?" Ethel asked._

 _„I am, just everything happened so quickly. We have to think about stopping the show and we just started to be good and earning quite a lot of money with it", Fred said._

 _„Do you want still to be in show business?" Ethel asked._

 _„I was hoping. Now, all my plans are ruined", Fred said._

 _„Well, we could live with daddy in Albuquerque. You could work in his shop", Ethel said._

 _„Ethel, you know that your dad and I can't stand each other? He still didn't forgive us for eloping", Fred pointed out._

 _„Honey, I'm sorry if this ruined your plans. But, this came unexpected to me, just like it came to you!" Ethel said._

 _„I know, honeybunch", Fred said, „sorry for acting like that. We'll think of some way to settle down and earn for living."_

 _„I know you will! But, Fred, I need to know; are you happy about the baby?" Ethel asked._

 _Fred saw happiness in Ethel's eyes and replied: „Yes, I'm happy, darling! Imagine if it will be a boy. I'll take him to all games in world."_

 _„I'm sure you will", Ethel smiled and hugged him._

 _„I love you and I love this little baby here", Fred smiled and put his hand on her stomach._

 _For the first two weeks, Fred felt weird, not knowing was he happy or disappointed._

 _One day, he was accidentally walking in the park alone and saw a man and a little boy who were walking together._

 _„Oh, daddy! The park in wonderful. Will we go to the game later?" little boy asked his father._

 _„Sure, baby! Are you excited to see it?" father asked._

 _„Yes, I am", little boy smiled._

 _That little conversation was enough for Fred to finally realize how happy he in fact was for this baby. He run to Ethel, picked her up and kissed her._

 _„Fred, let me down!" Ethel yelled, „you know that I'm expecting!"_

 _„Honey, guess what?" Fred said, „I can't wait for this baby to be born."_

 _„I'm so glad you think this way", Ethel smiled._

 _„I love you", Fred smiled._

 _„I love you, too, you crazy head", Ethel laughed._

Fred sat quietly watching the photo. He could remember every moment of their life then. How they would watch little things in shop, in the evening Ethel was knitting and he was reading a book or newspapers and how happy they were. The lost of the baby changed everything. The love between them was never gone, it was just that they stopped thinking about each other, lost in their own worries and sorrow.

Fred put photo in his pocket and went outside to Ricky, who was playing with little Ricky.

„Morning, Rick! Good morning, little Ricky" Fred said.

„Morning, uncle Fred", Little Ricky smiled.

"Hey, Little Ricky, would you go and play a little bit with Bruce Ramsey?" Ricky asked, „uncle Fred and I need to talk about something."

„Sure, daddy", Little Ricky smiled.

„Fred, I have idea how will can make Lucy to finally say that she's s'pecting", Ricky smiled.

„You mean that she still haven't told you?", Fred asked and Ricky nodded, „that's weird, even for Lucy."

„Yes, and I have an idea. Listen, tonight, we'll accidentally brought Little Ricky in conversation and tell how much is he grown up and how we we're all nervous when he was born", Ricky said.

„Boy, Rick, that's a good plan! You think almost like Lucy!" Fred laughed.

„Well, after we've been married for so long, I learned a lot from her", Ricky laughed.

„I'll help you, Rick! See ya tonight", Fred said.

„See ya", Ricky smiled.

The night came really fast and soon were the five of them eating together and talking.

After Little Ricky went to bed, Ricky winked at Fred and started their little scheme.

„Gee, isn't it amazing how Little Ricky is grown up?" Ricky asked.

„Yes, he's a big boy already! Time flies so fast", Ethel said.

„I can't still remember the day he was born", Lucy smiled.

„Trust me, we all can! Boy, that was a hard night!" Fred said.

„Oh, it was wonderful! Although, we were all so afraid and confused that night", Ethel smiled.

„Yes, we really were", Ricky smiled, „can you believe Ricky's already six years old?"

„Looks like yesterday that he was born", Lucy said, „and soon it will happen again."

„Honey, I'm so happy that you finally said it!" Ricky kissed Lucy, „but, I need to admit, I knew it before that you will have another baby because…"

„What?!" Lucy was confused, „I'm not going to have another baby. When did you get an idea like that?"

„You aren't?" Ricky was confused, „why were you singing then „There's A Brand New Baby In Our House"?"

„Don't tell me that you were so happy for Kay that she will have a baby?" Fred asked.

„Oh, Kay's having a baby?" Lucy asked, „that's wonderful! Honey, I'm not having a baby, but someone else is!"

Lucy smiled at Ethel and Fred looked at her as well.

„Freddie?" Ethel smiled at Fred, "we will became parents!"

„You mean, you're, you're… Oh, my gosh!" Fred suddenly fainted.

„Fred, are you alright?" Ethel asked.

There was no responce.

„Oh, I knew this would happen. Ricky, please, call the doctor", Ethel said.

„You mean that you're s'pecting and not Lucy?" Ricky turned to Ethel, still shocked.

„Yes, honey", Lucy turned to Ricky.

„Congratulations, Ethel!" Ricky smiled.

„Thank you, Rick. Can you, please, call the doctor?" Ethel asked.

„I'm already calling him", Lucy said, „don't worry, Ethel. He'll be fine."

„Oh, I hope", Ethel cried.

Ricky and Ethel put Fred on the bed.

„Doctor is coming", Lucy said.

„Give him some fresh air! Oh, I know this would happen", Ethel said.

Doctor soon came and examined him.

„Is he okay?" Ethel asked.

„Yes, he'd be alright! It's probably a shock. He'll wake up any munute now", doctor said and went home.

Fred soon wake up.

„Fred, are you alright?" Ethel asked.

„I'm fine", he said, „is it true, honeybunch?"

„Yes, it is. We're gonna become parents", Ethel smiled.

„That's great. Come on, sit here next to me", Fred said and Ethel did that.

„So, what do you think?" Ethel asked.

Fred put his hand on her stomach.

„Here is he?" Fred asked.

„Yes, but it might as well be she", Ethel smiled.

„I'm sorry. I don't know how I haven't noticed it before", Fred said.

„It's okay. Sorry that I haven't told you before", Ethel said.

„Never mind. We're gonna have a baby", Fred smiled but then his face fadded, „we're havin' a baby. I… I'm gonna be a father".

„And I'm gonna be a mother. Can you imagine that?" Ethel asked.

„No… I can't imagine that", Fred started to cry.

„Oh, Fred. Don't be such a baby. Soon a real baby will come", Ethel smiled.

„I love you, honeybunch", Fred smiled.

„I love you, too, sweety-pie", Ethel smiled.

„And I love this little fella right here", Fred smiled and put his hand on her stomach.

„So, is everything ok?" Lucy asked as soon as they got there.

„Yeah, it's fine", Ethel smiled and then turned to Fred, „you know, you scared a daylight out of me".

„Sorry, honeybunch", Fred smiled.

„Can you believe it?", Ricky asked, „you two are gonna become parents. How about that?"

Everybody laughed. They spend a really nice evening together.

Easter was the next day and they spend lovely day together. It was special day for Fred and Ethel. Ethel already felt how this baby already brought them a little bit closer together and she was feeling so happy. Fred was happy, too. If everything will be fine, next year around this time they will be a real little family.

Later were they in their haouse and they were getting ready for bed.

„Honey, I need to talk with you", Ethel said.

„Sure, honeybunch, say what's on your mind", Fred said.

„Are you happy about this baby? I know how you felt the last time I told you about it", Ethel said.

„I'm over the moon", Fred smiled, „and, I feel this time we will welcome this little fella."

„I would be the happiest if that happens", Ethel smiled, „still, I'm afraid! What if we lost this one?"

„We won't, honey. I just know we won't!" Fred smiled and hugged her.

„I don't think I would survive another lost", Ethel said.

Fred took the photo from his pocket and show it to Ethel: „Remember that day?"

„Oh, it must have fallen out of my pocket", Ethel smiled, „do you still remember it?"

„I do! I'll never forget it. And, I know I'll never forget this Easter", Fred smiled.

„Neither will I", Ethel smiled.

„I love you, Freddie", Ethel smiled.

„I love you, too", Fred smiled, „do you remember which names we wanted to pick?"

„Yes, I do. I wanted the baby to be Fred if it's a boy and you wanted to name the baby Vivian if it's a girl. You chose that name after we saw that actress on Broadway", Ethel smiled.

„Yes, in „Hooray For What!" Her name was Vivian Vance. She was incredible. Unforunately, I've never met her", Fred said, „do you like these names for our future baby?"

„Yes, I do. They're wonderful. I'm sure that Vivian would be delighted, knowing that we borrowed the name from her", Ethel smiled.

„I'm sure she would be", Fred said.

„I just hope everything will be fine this time", Ethel said and a tear rolled down her cheek.

„I'm sure it will be, honeybunch", Fred kissed her.

„Happy Easter, Freddie", Ethel smiled.

„Happy Easter, honeybunch", Fred said and the two of them fall asleep.

* * *

 _Hope you did liked it! :) I know that comedy and drama sometimes don't really go together, but please read and let me know what you think. :D_

 _P.S. Sorry for grammar mistakes._

 _Happy Easter!_


End file.
